Gluttony of the heart
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: VERY SORRY DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**England:*spits his tea out* I thought we were done with this crap! **

**Lithuania:*sighs* No, I guess it's just starting... **

**Prussia: This is awesome! **

**Russia: Da, I agree. What about you Toris? **

**Lithuania: H-hai Russia sir! **

**England:*face palms* **

* * *

_Its finally here! I hope you enjoy! XD unbeta'ed, I also own nothing but this spinoff idea! _

* * *

Chapter one: Gloat

The sin raised England's wand up high and light poured into its tip, America rushed forward and tried to knock over the possessed nation and snatch the wand out if it's grasp but, he was sent flying into the wall by a powerful kick to his stomach.

"America!" yelled the nations in surprise.

Gluttony cackled madly as the room began to fill with bright, burning light which quickly engulfed the whole place in blinding white."Bow down peasants!"

When the light scampered away like a frightened puppy, all the nation were on thier knees, weak and already exhausted. Like some of their energy was stolen out from under their noses, during the distraction of light.

England's spirit let out a horrible shriek as his body and soul was torn apart from the sin's now soliding form. Once they came apart he collapsed into a heap, steam whisking off his body like snakes.

The wand slowly melted like hot candle wax, and England's formless white clay colored magic ebbed its pieces into the sin's body, melting into the skin, completing the separation successfully.

A grin of shark teeth broke out on the beautifully dangerous sins face,"Say hello to your new master!" he licked his thin lips greedily like a viper.

No one was able to speak, most were dumbfounded while others were not so lucky. France was coughing up blood next to a heavily breathing China, while Japan looked dizzy. Italy was already passed out in Germany's arms and Lithuania was resting his head on Russia's shoulder, limply, eyes closed.

America also was passed out, on the floor laying on his back in a small pile of rubble. But he was bleeding lightly from a shallow gash above his right eyebrow.

No one was able to move functionally, meaning they were completely at Gluttony's mercy.

The sin itself looked shockingly human with short wild silky brown hair, and a lean tall frame. The only thing that set him apart from the being a human was his eyes, now swirling a deep rusted orange -the color of sin. Gluttony. One of the ugliest and most deadliest sins besides its counterpart Envy.

Both could _kill_. Both could take. Both could **ruin**. Both could **_demoralize_**. Both were no good.

Gluttony's eyes narrowed, and a snarl set on his mouth."None of you can stand up am I right? That's no fun... " he pouted. Looking at his feet to the floor he grinned once again, nudging Britain with the heel of his black boot.

"I forgot all about you... I'll play with you first... my pet." he lifted the nations head with his boot, titling the blonde's chin so their eyes could meet.

England's green orbs were swimming with pain and he looked barely awake, with half lidded eyes. He made no move to speak, his will's light had already left him, and all he could do now was sit there and take it. Submissively. Like a household pet or common slave.

"D-don't touch Arthur-san!" Japan growled, hand on his sword. He was still on his knees, and looked a little less focused.

The glutton chuckled darkly, lips in a mocking smirk."Or what? You haven't claimed him, have you?" the last part came out as a knowing purr."I do love to indulge in other things besides food..."

Getting his lewd message Kiku flinched, biting his lip in distress. He wasn't stupid blindly attacking the sin with no back up would be suicide.

He could only sit there and watch.

"Your human name is Arthur? Am I right England?" Gluttony's attention was back on the blonde.

A flash of something past the nation's green eyes and Gluttony didn't need anything else to confirm his findings. It was a definite yes. But not for long.

England cast his eyes to the floor, refusing to speak. The sin reacted pretty calmly to being ignored so rude and bluntly. Unlike his 'brothers' he had a good amount of patience.

"Well since your under new rule Arthur," he drawled lazily looking smug,"I'm giving you a new name, thus a new identity."

Arthur snapped his head up in surprise."A-a new name?! Who the hell-..!" Gluttony hissed cutting the Brit off, baring fangs.

"You have no choice in the matter! I'm your master and that gives me the right to do with you what I wish!" his eyes were now blazing the color of Wraith. Then a split second later they flashed purple, the only color matching Pride."Now... _my little_ _slut_..." he started up again cooing sweetly, moving his free foot towards Arthur's right hand's fingers...

"**Scream**!"

And that's just what he did. Scream.

* * *

_Continue...? _


	2. Chapter 2

**England: I'm not enjoying this at ALL! **

**Prussia: You haven't even been in a scene yet!**

**Russia: Neither have you! Да? **

**Toris: ...*shifts uncomfortably***

**Pride:*chuckles* **

* * *

_Thanks once again for the help Carrotgirlhatty! You're a wonderful Co. Author! XD I own nothing except this spinoff idea, and this is un'beta'ed. If you want to be the beta'er please PM and if you have any ideas or plot twists also! (Carrotgirl wrote the part with America and Germany). _

* * *

Chapter two: Of plans and claims

_The sound of clinking chains shattered the silence of the dark cell as it's inhabitant began to stir. America slowly opened his eyes and flinched from the pain of his recent headache. He wore nothing but a pair of thin, dirty, white tracksuit bottoms made out of some sort of sack and his upper body was covered in scars and blood._

_He felt a slight burning sensation on his face. Was it Rain? Sweat? Tears? Blood? He didn't know anymore. He didn't care. The chains which held him up by the arms in his damp little room used to be a cool metal which soothed the pain of his hot, aching skin but now they made him feel uncomfortable and itchy due to the rust and dry, clotted blood which clung onto them. His shoulders felt stiff from being in the same position for just over a week._

_Well, America was sure it had been at least a week since he was made captive due to his time spent counting when it went light and dark through the small, barred window in the corner of the room which sent in cold drafts and made his muscles stiffen and hurt._

_He looked up as the door opened and a silhouette which must have belonged to one of the Sin brother's Hench man throw what seemed to be a large man into the room, and slammed the door. America looked down at Germany._

_"Anything new?"_

_"Nein, it was just breakfast!" The German replied, holding up his arm which seemed to be missing a rather large chunk of flesh. America narrowed his eyes._

_"That Bastard…"_

_Ever since the countries had lost to the Sins they had been held as prisoners in damp, dark cells where they faced daily tortures but were never killed. This was mainly because nations cannot die but it was also because they could easily recover broken limbs and missing flesh very quickly, giving Glutton a bottomless supply of fresh nation meat._

_America had heard that other nations had been captured but wasn't sure how many or who so he relied on Germany, who seemed to be one of Glutton's favourite snacks, to tell him anything of interest he found at meal time._

_Germany's eyes moved to the floor."I saw China…" America's eyes widened._

_"Really? Is he okay?"_

_"Ja, it seems that way…but he didn't look so good."_

_"Ha, who would in these conditions?" The American asked, Germany gave a faint smile._

_"I suppose you're right…" He frowned. "I've seen almost everyone who I know for definite is here at least once…But Italy…"_

_His sudden pause told America everything, but then it hit him. "Wait, you've seen everyone but Italy? Does that mean?"_

_"Ja, I've seen England," Germany sighed. "He's always there! By Glutton's side mostly, like a dog or head servent!" America looked at the German and growled._

_"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"_

_Germany sighed. "Well…He doesn't seem to be himself anymore!" America raised an eyebrow._

_"What?"_

_"He never really does anything and doesn't react when me or any of the others are bought in. I don't think he even recognizes us!"_

_America looked away from Germany and gazed sadly out of the window. England…What have these bastards done to you?_

_He turned his head back to Germany."Germany dude?"_

_"Ja?"_

_"We need to get out of here...Now!"_

_"…Ja!"_

**XxX**

(A day and a half later)

A loud banging sound was heard as a door swung open and muffled screaming followed after the noise, then a cell door was opened and a body was thrown in. Lithuania had tears streaking his face, and his hair was a mess. His lip was split and he had a blood soaked bandage wrapped around his left eye loosely. The guard who tossed him in sneered and shook hair off his clawed fingers before leaving.

Toris lay hunched over and didn't move, no sobs or crying left his lips. He just stared at the floor in a daze. He did stiffen though when a bulky person came to his side, frowning in worry.

"Toris, they did something to you да?" Russia whispered in concern, his voice unusually weak and thick.

Before Toris could mumble a answer, a new presence was at the cell's door. It was bitter and ominous. Toris bit his lip nervously, and tensed.

"Oh... There you are pet, I was wondering what brother did to you..." a voice purred, purple eyes peaked through the metal bars."I guess he had a peice of you for dessert. And I hope he'll let me have you soon.. Your my favorite after all...Toris~ I don't want you dying.."

The brunette kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"H-hai." the nation kept his eyes cast downward, he refused to look into those enchanting eyes. This sin was just as brutal and lusty as Lust was or could be.

The sin clicked his tongue."So, pet, I've thought about something..." he drawled, eyes narrowing at the Russian besides Toris."What would you say to becoming my **_permanent_** pet like England is to Gluttony? Since right now your at the mercy off all of my brothers and me. If you say yes you won't be bothered by any of my brothers again, and you'll have all your parts intact. I don't eat human flesh." he licked his lips hungrily, eyes burning into the brunette's head.

Toris swallowed hard."...I-I- " _refuse _

"Nyet!" Russia hissed, baring his teeth."Toris is mine! -back off!" His violet eyes held nothing but rage and a raw glint of protectiveness.

Lithuania stared wide eyed at his 'boss', his body barely trembling or quivering in fear. He was more surprised than anything else. Did Ivan really say what he meant?

The sin sneered mockingly."Oh really? We'll see about that." he gave the brunette one last hungry stare before turning tail and leaving the nations to their selves.

A pause.

"Ivan you really mean it?"

The bigger nation just glanced at him before turning back around to face the wall.

"Da."

Toris felt his heart flutter like a free bird, then fall like a hot rock.

_Oh god. Ivan would now be in huge trouble because of _him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lithuania: S-sir, have you been drinking...? **

**Russia & Envy: Da!**

**England: Bloody hell... **

**Germany:*sighs* I'm not even going to bother **

* * *

_Thanks again for the Carrotgirlhatty! You're the best Co. Author! Ever~ XD I own nothing except this spinoff idea, and this is un'beta'ed. If you want to be the beta'er please PM and if you have any ideas or plot twists also! _

_CarrotGirlHatty: Russia, Germany, America, Italy, etc. _

_RøxanneTheGreat: England, Lithuania, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, etc. _

_Lol, we also might sometimes do the other person's characters so watch out! ^.^ _

* * *

Chapter 3: An Angel's Broken Wings

The corridor seemed never ending to Italy as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Large footsteps could be heard further down the hall.

"Oh Italy~"

The Italian flinched and picked up the pace, the footsteps got louder.

"Come out come out where ever you are. Your owner wants to play~"

Italy forced his legs to go faster as he desperately gasped for air. His sobs echoed through the narrow, dark hall way as something caught the nations eye.

A doorway!

Quickly, Italy slipped through the barely open door and took a deep sigh of relive as he relaxed a bit, safely hidden in the shadows.

Wait a second…

Italy's eyes widened as he slowly turned around, his body shaking in fear.

"Hello, my pet!"

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"ITALY!" Germany screamed as he sat up in cold sweats. America groaned as he raised his head and looked at the terrified German.

"Dude…What the hell?"

"Italy! Where are you? Answer me please! ITALY!" Germany's eyes darted around the room. His face plastered in sweat. America looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Dude, calm down! It's just a nightmare, Italy's fine! Honest!"

"Really? And just how sure are you about that, America?" The cell's two occupants froze and turned towards the door as it opened, revealing a familiar silhouette.

"YOU!"

Gluttony grinned."Me."

A creature was also with the sin, its shadow had messy hair and small delicate wings. Gluttony had a chain in his hand, and it trailed behind him connecting to the unknown being hidden behind the tall sin and with the rooms thick, dark shadows.

"I brought a present." the man grinned, licking his lips. He idly fondled the thin chains in his hand in sheer anticipation.

America snorted. "Why did you bring a mutt over when you could have just come by yourself?"

This earned him a slap on the face.

"If I were you, America, I would be a little more aware of your situation." The Sin growled before smirking and giving the chain a sharp tug, causing the shadow at the over end to stumble forward.

"And besides..." The Sin drawled. "You shouldn't make judgments about someone until you've actually met them face to face."

With that he placed a hand under the creature's chin and sharply tilted it upwards.

America's eyes widened in sheer horror at the face which appeared behind the curtains of messy hair.

"ENGLAND!" America yelled as mixed emotions of horror and relief filled his body."Are you okay? Say something!"

The Brit slowly and painfully gazed at the American through tired, glazed eyes.

"Who...are you?"

His small glass like wings moved as he shifted on his knees. He had a tiny, grey halo in his hair and a short white toga on. His wings were also grey, the warning signs of a fallen angel.

Gluttony grinned, petting England's messy locks."Don't waste your breath Britannia. He is nothing to you." He cooed sweetly.

America looked in horror at what his friend had become, Germany stood up from where he had been slumped against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to him?" The Sin smiled.

"Isn't hypnosis such a beautiful thing?" He said in a sickly sweet tone. "It takes only a matter of seconds to perform a basic spell but the results, well, see for yourself!" He laughed cruely as he pulled the falled angel closer to him, America couldn't belive how little pain and emotion showed on the Brit's face. He had enough!

"Iggy! It's me, America! Your friend! Come on, dude, remeber! You're the United "Bloody" Kingdom, not some stupid Britannia!" England looked at America, his face emotionless.

"I am not who you claim me to be. I am Britannia, the fallen angel and servant of Glutton."

America could feel he heart shatter as the empty shell of what used to be one of his closest friends and, at one point, his older brother gave him a last knowingless look and left the room, not even looking back at his two friends even once.

Gluttony smirked before following the fallen angel out of the room without another word.

XxX

(In a different cell)

Lithuania winced and watched as Ivan's face flared with rage, and couldn't help but shake in his boots. "I-Ivan it's not that-t bad -!"

Russia shot the Baltic state a very deadly glare.

"No! It is not that bad, it'a terrible! I will not let that thing go anywhere near you, Lithuania. These Sins can torture and hurt me as much as they want but nothing harms my friends!"

Toris felt sick."I-Ivan... " his hand wondered to his bandaged eye. "K-Kaunas is already gone..And... He a-almost stole Vilnius..."

...

The brunette turned away from Ivan ashamed."I can never do anything right anymore..." he muttered sadly under his breath when the Russian had yet to reply.

Russia smiled and placed a hand on the Lithuanian's shoulder.

"But you are doing something right! You're staying alive! As long as Vilnius is still around you and all of your citizens will be too! Stay strong, Lithuania!"

"B-but..." Toris got teary eyed, and he winced. His hand immedately flew up to his covered eye."I-I'm so useless! I can't even..."

"Defend yourself?" Russia finished. "It's okay to allow yourself to be defended once in a while you know. And besides, I want to protect you, Lithuania!"

Toris's heart clenched,"I know but Envy-sama won't like that. I don't want you hurt or killed by him..." He gritted his teeth at the 'sama' part.

"Oh... Really now?" a voice perked up.

The two nations turned in shock at the figure which stood in the shadows behind the grey rusty bars. Ivan stood up and narrowed his eyes at the newcomer whilst protecting Toris from further harm.

"Who are you? Friend or foe?"

Eyes glowed dark yellow.

"Foe, of course."

* * *

_Review please~ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the Carrotgirlhatty! You're the best Co. Author! Ever~ XD I own nothing except this spinoff idea, and this is un'beta'ed. If you want to be the beta'er please PM and if you have any ideas or plot twists also! Everyone sorry for the late update! **

**CarrotGirlHatty: Russia, Germany, America, Italy, etc.**

**RøxanneTheGreat: England, Lithuania, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, etc.**

**Lol, we also might sometimes do the other person's characters so watch out! ^.^ **

* * *

Chapter 4: Protecting What's Right

Russia walked slowly towards the enemy behind the bars. "State your name and your buisiness. I don't care what you do to me but I won't let you even touch Lithuania!"

Lust smirked."Making promises like that is bad for your health."

Lithuania visably shook a little."Y-your..." He keep his eyes glued the the sins neck."Lust-sama..."

"Lithuania, don't even look at that guy. You belong to none of them." Russia said without even turning to Toris.

Lust sneered,"Oh, then is he yours? The great and powerful Russia?"

Toris just stood there dumbly and blinked a few times, taken back.

"Cause, I kind of feel like fucking something. My poor little Italy-chan is worn out." Lust purred.

Russia froze, the thought of the poor Italian's situation filled him with rage.

"...You bastard..."

Lust licked his lips but frowned."No, I haven't tasted him yet. He is tired from running from me." He opened the cell and held out a hand to Toris."Come. That's an order."

"He takes orders from me and only me so beat it!" Russia yelled.

Lithuania flinched, and his gaze grew wide and horrified."Envy..."

Said sin growled and pushed his brother to the ground."Brother, what do you think you're doing?!" he dug his foot deeper into his brother's chest, making him cough.

"N-nothing! I was just having some fun!" Lust wheezed.

Envy sneered."You know how jealous I can get right?" he put more pressure on Lust's rib cage without hesitation.

"Wacth. What. You. Touch."

The two nations watched as Envy's foot dug deeper in to Lust's chest.

"Please kill him..." The Russian prayed under his breath as he held Lithuania close. "For Lithuania's sake...For Italy's sake...Please, please, PLEASE kill him!"

Envy glared at the russian nation and lifted his foot from his brother's creaking and half caved in chest.

"Next time, I'll castrate you. Scum." he kicked his brother hard and Lust scrambled to his feet, running out of the room, yellow eyes fearful.

Intense eyes glowered at the pair in the cell next.

Envy scowled at the Russian who had Lithuania in his hold."... Don't let ANY of my brothers near you."

"He won't, I'll make sure of it. But that includes you too, da?" The Russian broke in before Lithuania could say anything.

Envy bared teeth but didn't pressed forward, he re-locked the cell and stood there for a moment.

"...Has your eye healed yet?" he asked out of the blue.

Toris let a bit of confusion flash across his face and he clung to Ivan even more. He shook his head, refusing to speak.

Russia narrowed his eyes as his grip on the Lithuanian tightened.

Envy yet stared wordlessly for a moment at the pair, then left without saying anything else.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Russia loosened his grip on Lithuania.

Toris stayed up for a second, then his knees gave out. He gasped loudly as if he just let the breath he had held go.

"...You okay?" Russia asked as he sat down on the floor next to him.

The brunette shakily stood up,"I-I'm fine, I just need rest."

Russia nodded. "I see... Well don't let me stop you then."

Lithuania sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't speak and just let himself fall into the nothingness of fitful sleep.


End file.
